


Occasions for trying too hard

by iwannabeknown



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: A little, Angst, Fluff, I like to make sylnan suffer :), Sylnan would literally die to protect braad, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabeknown/pseuds/iwannabeknown
Summary: 3 times Sylnan decided to try to be better for Br'aad, and the one 1 time Br'aad decided he'd try for Sylnan too.Slight spoilers for arc 1 episode 19 and 21.
Relationships: Br'aad Vengolor & Sylnan Vengolor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Occasions for trying too hard

Sylnan walked up to the grave, kneeling in front of it "Hey mum, sorry I haven't come in a while, things have been a bit rough lately." He layed down some rumpled up flowers "Sorry this was all I could get, Br'aad was-"

Sylnan's head shot up at the sound of a child's footsteps. No one usually visits this graveyard.. unless?

"Sylly!" A child's voice called out. Sylnan sighed before letting out a little chuckle. Of course, Br'aad.

Sylnan wiped away his tears and turned around, expecting to see Br'aad smiling and running towards him but he instead saw Br'aad crying with scraped knees.

"Br'aad? What happened?" Sylnan held his arms open as Br'aad rushed into them.

"Sylly, the boys at the orphanage are bullying me again! Th-they called me a Pixie! and a halfie! and they said my ears are ugly and unnatural!" Br'aad shoved his face harder into Sylnan's shirt "You like my ears... don't you sylly?"

Sylnan placed his hand on the back of Br'aad's head, almost right on one of his ears "Of course, Br'aad. I love our ears."

Br'aad pulled back a little from the hug, just enough to look up at Sylnan "Promise?"

"I promise, bubs." Sylnan pulled Br'aad back into his chest "I promise."

Sylnan sighed and hugged Br'aad tighter, god did he love this kid. Those boys were gonna get it once they got back

* * *

" 'nan!" Sylnan's face lit up, he'd never get tired of hearing that.

"Hey bub! What's up?" Sylnan turned around and smiled at Br'aad.

"Can we play?" Br'aad smiled a toothy smile, a huge grin with a few teeth missing from the boys back at the Orphanage bullying him. "I brought B'aad! and Sylly!"

He thrusted forward two little dolls, both not much bigger than his palm, one with long blonde hair, and ears carved to look like elven ones and the other with shorter black hair and the same elvish ears.

"Of course, bub. Let me just finish up okay?" Br'aad nodded with excitement and rushed over to their bed, jumping on top of it and almost slamming his head into the wall.

Sylnan turned back to his books with a chuckle and attempted to get work done, but it was a lot harder with Br'aad sitting on their bed kicking his feet, just waiting for Sylnan to finish up so they could play.

"You better be ready, Br'aad!" Sylnan spun around and rushed forward his arms in-stretched ready to tickle Br'aad.

" No! 'Nan no!" Br'aad giggled out "Please!"

Sylnan grabbed his doll from where Br'aad had dropped it onto the bed beside him once he started to get tickled.

"So where are the brothers going today?"

"Wellll, I was thinking they could defeat this big dragon-"

As Br'aad continued to describe the huge adventure he had planned for them, his smile growing with every word, Sylnan's heart broke a little more.

This kid deserved better than this broken orphanage where they suffered everyday.

* * *

Sylnan was walking back to the warehouse, exhausted as can be after a day of stealing. But whatever he needed to do to keep Br'aad safe, he'd do it.

"Hey Pixie!" Sylnan's head shot to the left, his dagger coming up in front of him.

Sylnan noticed 3 figure in the alley to his left, one of them on the ground with the other two towering over him.

"What do you think you're doing? Trying to steal from us?" The one figure chucked "You're a fucking Pixie." he spat stepping closer.

"Aw look at this, the halfie is gonna try to fight back" The other figure stepped towards the one on the ground as he attempted to stand up, kicking him in the side "Pathetic."

"Hey! leave him alone!" Sylnan yelled, rushing into the alley and stepping in front of the figure on the ground "I'm sure he meant no harm! right?" and as Sylnan looked back at the figure on the ground, the last person he expected to see was Br'aad.

As the figure he now knew was Br'aad stood up and scrambled to his feet beside Sylnan, the one figure laughed.

"Aw look, we got another Pixie! Aw did you call for your little friend? do you guys have magic fairy speak?" he teased

"I mean no actually he's my brother so-" Br'aad stuttered out, thrusting his dagger in front of him.

"Aw, little pixie has to get his brother to come rescue him!"

"I can handle myself Sylnan." Br'aad grunted out, holding onto his side.

"Sure you can." Sylnan smirked and slashed forward.

He then spent the next five minutes taking down the two guys with little help from Br'aad who was still holding his side.

"They roughed you up pretty badly huh?" Sylnan walked over and pulled Br'aad's arm over his shoulder and started to pull him along.

"I had that handled Sylnan." Br'aad huffed out.

"Yeah sure looked like it." Sylnan laughed a little "But it's okay, I got us some bread and berries you can eat once we get back."

"I got some...." Br'aad shoved his hand into his pocket "I HAD some bread for us too, sorry."

"It's okay, I got more than enough for you." Sylnan tried to smile a little "I ate yesterday."

"Maybe you saving me is the reason I can't do anything for us." Br'aad mumbled.

"So what, you want me to just let you get beaten to death in an ally?" Sylnan scoffed "Yeah I'll get right on that."

"You don't think I can take care of myself?" Br'aad spat, ripping his arm from around Sylnan's shoulder "I know how to fight Sylnan!"

"Then why dont you act like it!" Sylnan yelled out.

Both of their face fell at that "No Br'aad I didn't mean-"

"No I know what you meant Sylnan. But I don't need you to protect me Sylnan! I'm not a kid anymore!"

And as Sylnan watched Br'aad walk away, he fell to his knees, and for once, he thought of himself before Br'aad.

* * *

"Sylnan! You'll never guess what I got us!" Br'aad yelled happily, a huge smile on his face as he swung through the window. "Warm Bread!!"

He pulled the bread out of his bag, excited to show Sylnan. But his face fell as he looked over at Sylnan curled up on their bed. He walked over to the lump on their bed and pulled off a piece of Bread.

"Here, eat." Br'aad thrusted the chunk at Sylnan.

"No, i'm okay." Sylnan coughed out, holding onto his side as he sat up "You can have it all."

"Yeah sure," Br'aad shook his head "And which one of us is sick? You need the energy to get better."

"No Br'aad honestly, take it for yourself-"

"Eat the Bread Sylnan." Br'aad thrusted the chunk into his cheek this time.

Sylnan rolled his eyes and grabbed the piece "Only if it'll get you to shut up." His face lit up as he bit into the chunk of Bread.

"It's good isn't it?"

Br'aad's face lit up with a smile, he worked extra hard today just to make sure he could get enough food for Sylnan to eat, let alone a warm loaf of Bread.

"How did you get this?" Sylnan asked around the piece in his mouth.

"Don't worry about it, now just enjoy the Bread okay? I'm gonna try to clean up a little.

Sylnan nodded as Br'aad stood from the bed.

They didn't have much of a place to call home, but it can still get a little messy sometimes. So Br'aad moved Sylnan's boots back against the wall, hung his cloak back onto the wall, and threw one of the dead rats out the window. God they always found a way to get back up here.

Exhausted, Br'aad finally decided he'd had enough. He wrapped up the bread and tucked it into his satchel for tomorrow and threw his boots into the corner.

He pulled back the blanket Sylnan was curled under and tried to be as quiet as possible as he layed down.

He smiled softly at how peaceful Sylnan looked while he slept, this man always had a scowl on his face, he had since they first found this place. He worked hard to get them here.

Br'aad sighed and closed his eyes, a smile building on his face. As he drifted off to sleep he whispered out "I promise, bub. I'm trying to be better."

**Author's Note:**

> This did not turn out at all how I planned but I think I like it better this way. Please let me know how you like it!


End file.
